


Roof Of Her Mouth

by belivaird_st



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Alcohol, Bad Bitches, Betrayal, Curiosity, F/F, Girls Night Out, Music, Teasing, Trust, clubs, comforting amita, crabby debbie, flirty daphne, guilt-tripped tammy, nosy lou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-28 23:50:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: When Lou shows 3 of the 8 girls an embarrassing photo of Debbie late one night at a club, tension rises and wounds a part of their intimidating, long-term relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

Lou kept laughing hard as she laid back and rested her head up against Daphne’s bone-white porcelain collarbone in the center of a purple half-crescent-moon-shaped lounge couch. Raising both of her arms, she held up a wrinkled, pocket-size photo of Debbie with two bejeweled fingers. Daphne, half drunk and stoned, kept shaking beside her with crazed laughter, unaware the fact that her breasts could spill out of the scoop neck of her black club dress she wore tonight at any given moment. Tammy was seated beside them on the farthest side of the plum velvet cushion, sipping her key lime cocktail beverage through a plastic pink loopy-loop straw with a smirk on her sleepy, stoned face. 

Debbie emerged through the purple-neon lighted, heavy-pounding stereo system night club with Amita following behind her like a stray puppy. Debbie stood in front of the three, hysterical women and watched them crack up with total interest. “Hey. What’s so funny?”

Tammy swallowed and lowered her drink. She bopped her honey-blonde head along. “You as a senior in high school, apparently...”

Wheezing, Lou held onto her aching belly, as she showed the photo directly towards Amita, whose confused frown instantly fell rightside up into a big, giddy grin. Debbie took a panicky swipe and snatched the photo out of Lou’s hands. Horrified, she took a long look at her eighteen-year-old-self. Her hair was a big, puffy brown bob styled and sprayed stiff with mini pink bow clips and squiggly pipecleaners. Her eyes crinkled with happiness behind a pair of round wired glasses, and her mouth had been stretched out to expose the camera a set of braces. The photo was Debbie’s senior yearbook picture. 

“Where the hell did you find this?” Debbie shouted between the R&B music and the clinking sound of glass. She stuffed the yearbook picture inside one of the large pockets of her bomber jacket and could feel blood pulsing from both ears.

“Does it even matter at this point?” Daphne snorted, fluttering her fingers on top of her milky cleavage.

“You didn’t actually look like that as a senior, did you?” Tammy questioned.

“You went through my stuff?!” Debbie snapped, glaring at Lou, who haltered a bit to catch her breath. “ _Boundaries_ , Lou. What happen to trust and respect?”

“We’ve lost our trust and respect the minute we saw those zig-zag metal train tracks inside that wide-gap mouth of yours!” Daphne exclaimed. Again, her face broke up, laughing like a governess. Tammy half-shrugged and kept sipping along.

“Yes,” Lou agreed, leaning forward to poke and jab Deb on the sides to make her end up stepping away. 

“It’s nice to know how genuine my friends are,” Debbie said, shaking her head with doubt.

“Don’t be such a drama queen,” Lou scoffed.

“You wouldn’t say that if I snooped around and brought over one of your flossy thongs, or that jellybean-glittered vibrator, huh?” Debbie went on, getting restless and hot. 

“Those items are not embarrassing to me,” Lou pointed out with a smirk.

“Ooh. Could I borrow that vibrator?” Daphne burped softly and giggled as she placed both her hands on the hot blue lapels of Lou’s blazer jacket. Lou nodded and pulled her playfully closer from the bare curve of her hip. Tammy held onto her loopy straw with two fingers and kept her soft-brown eyes on Deb.

“It’s not that bad,” Amita reassured. “I’ve seen worse. Least you didn’t sneeze into the shot or something terrible like that.” 

Debbie shook her head again and watched Lou taking strands of Daphne’s mid-length hair. “Also go ahead and tell me- What’s this all about? Right here, right now. Are you two, like, fuck buddies? What?” she held her hand out towards the obvious PDA viewing of Lou rubbing Daphne’s lock of hair with her middle, index-finger, and thumb while the newcomer movie producer/director kept squeezing and caressing Lou’s thigh. The two ladies paid no attention to Debbie Ocean and just kept ignoring her. 

“Lou’s got a new best friend, Debbie,” Tammy said matter-fact.

“Doesn’t somebody have kids they should be at home tucking them to bed?” Debbie shot back. 

Tammy swished the lime green concoction inside her mouth and grew silent with guilt. Amita shook Debbie hard by the shoulders and slipped her hands down through hers. “Stop making Tammy feel bad, okay? Dance with me! C’mon!” she then began to drag Debbie away from the others on the purple-crescent-moon couch through the sweaty, moving bodies of people swaying and bopping about.

Daphne seductively took hold of Lou’s silk black necktie and purred inside the night club by using the roof of her mouth. Lou, aroused, hesitated a bit and couldn’t help but turn her head around to look up and see that Debbie was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Just by pouring the sweet yellow corn into a bowl made Debbie’s head throb with utter annoyance. Already past noon, she had only managed to wake up and sit at her kitchen table, wearing a brown open flannel shirt and lilac Victoria Secret panties. Her thick mass of hair nestled to one side of her head like a bird’s nest, unbrushed. Debbie reached for the paper cow carton and poured a splash of milk into her bowl. She picked up her spoon filled with POPS cereal and slipped some of it inside her mouth.

The front door shifted open in the studio loft apartment with Lou coming through wearing last night’s clothes all twisted and wrinkled. She waltzed into the kitchen and dropped the keys to her motor bike and leather case phone wallet on top of the table. 

Debbie chewed the crunchy cereal and watched Lou grab for the yellow cardboard box.

“How was the rest of your night with Daphne?” Debbie spoke with her mouth full. 

Lou popped some of the dry cereal into her own mouth and shrugged. Debbie waited for the question about dancing with Amita to come up, but Lou just kept quiet and kept eating.

“Amita has moves,” Debbie went on, dropping her spoon loudly against the rim of her bowl. “She really stole hearts last night!”

Lou snorted and swallowed as she placed the cereal box back down on the table. “I’m going to shower,” she declared, sauntering away through the linoleum tile floor in her pair of chunky heels. Debbie tried another attempt, “I was really turned on by her!” She stopped and listened to the metal squeaky faucets and then the hot water running in the bathroom. 

Debbie slipped through and slowly approached the steamy, nickel-door shower stall and stared at the blurred shape of Lou washing herself. Debbie angrily banged her hand on the glass making Lou freeze and snap out: 

“ _What is it now?_ ”

“You’re a complete ass, Lou, that’s what,” Debbie scowled. 

“Are you still stung in the bum about that school photo?” Lou snickered. “Give it a rest, love. Nobody cares!”

“This high and mighty, James Bond attitude you’re portraying these days, really sucks,” Debbie snarled. “This isn’t the person I fell for and became partners with.”

“And this whole whiny, pouty Kim Kardashian shit, ain’t my cup of tea either, sweetheart!” Lou fired back. 

“So what does that make of Daphne, huh?” Debbie shouted. “Who’s she? Kourtney?”

“Daphne has class,” Lou said. “You’ve been spiraling, darling. Lost your mind.”

“Fuck you,” Debbie growled, banging the glass stall door again before storming away.

“Fuck you, too, honey,” Lou snorted, lifting one sudsy arm up to wash herself underneath with a green bath sponge.


	3. Chapter 3

“It’s not just about the photo, there’s more to it,” Debbie babbled on, leaning up against her own pool stick while she waited for Nine Ball to chalk and take the first shot during a game of Stripes & Solids. “Lou has been so distant, so _cold_ towards me, it’s like I’m living with a complete stranger! Another person, you know?”

“Nah.” Nine Ball put the cube of chalk down before taking her shot. She bent halfway over the red fabric pool ball table and pulled her pool stick slightly backwards before jerking it forward on the web part of her right hand. She knocked the cue ball straightforward into the neat pyramid of billiards; sending most of them flying in all different directions. She got both the 2 & 4 balls into a pocket. She was Solids.

“She thinks I’ve lost my mind,” Debbie snorted, watching Nine Ball go again and take another shot. “Maybe I have, but it’s not like I haven’t heard that one before!”

Nine Ball moved around the rectangular table to try to make the solid maroon 7 go in. It slammed into both 11 & 6, almost making the blue striped 10 go in. She bopped her braided head for Debbie to take a shot.

“And, plus, she’s all like, ‘Daphne has class’ which really confuses the shit out of me, making me think- whoa, where did that come from? Since when have you become the president of Kluger’s fan club?” Debbie ranted on, leaning down to level her stick inches away from the yellow striped ball. She bumped 9 and made it bounce one end and fly right back to knock the cue ball directly into a side pocket. Nine Ball smirked and scratched the side of her Jamaican colored beanie. She studied the table a few silent seconds for her next move.

“I bet you stolen money, that Lou will get sick of Daphne by the end of this week. Just you wait and see. What do you think?” Debbie questioned.

“I think,” Nine Ball said, “That you should stop talking.” She now lowered the pool ball stick back down to rest between her index and thumb before jerking it forward to make the white cue ball hit the 7 roll and land perfectly into the upper left corner pocket.

Debbie applauded her. 

She was losing.


End file.
